


What We've Built

by Estalfaed



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Destroy Ending, Domestic, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, No Angst, Post-Reaper War, so fluffy you'll get cavities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 14:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11716092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estalfaed/pseuds/Estalfaed
Summary: It was raining again, a heavy downpour that blanketed the city of Vancouver. The early afternoon sky was dark, and Kaidan watched as thick drops battered the window. He loved this city; so many memories lingered here, both the good and the bad. It was with a sense of gratitude that the majority were good; really good.





	What We've Built

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnaRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaRaven/gifts), [Mareel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/gifts).



> This was written for AnnaRaven and Mareel, both of whom have been amazing contributors to the Mass Effect and Mshenko fandoms. I want to thank you both for the wonderful stories you've written and the positive energy you've spread through the community. Ya'll are the best and I'm sorry you've been having a rough go of it lately. Please enjoy this over the top mshenko fluff story. I hope it brings you joy and good feelings, you deserve it.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

It was raining again, a heavy downpour that blanketed the city of Vancouver. The early afternoon sky was dark, and Kaidan watched as thick drops battered the window. He loved this city; so many memories lingered here, both the good and the bad. It was with a sense of gratitude that the majority were good; really good. 

After the war, the city and those remaining within it had settled in for the long haul, the rebuilding. Ten years later and the scars were there, faded and muted; the worst of them covered by memorials or left ‘as is’ in remembrance.

There were few words to describe what Kaidan felt when Shepard stated he wanted to make Vancouver their home; that he wanted to build a life there together. John had just been released from the hospital. Not even two minutes out the door, he stopped Kaidan, and with intense focus, got off his wheelchair, and on shaking knees, proposed. 

“No more waiting. I love you Kaidan, always.”

Kaidan, the giant, romantic sap that he was, could only nod his head, tears streaming down his face. A year later, once Shepard was fully recovered, at least physically, they were married. They walked down the aisle together; they had their first ‘couples’ dance together, started building a life _together_.

Ten years, a life built, a home built, a family built. Something they both desperately hoped for, but never really believed they’d get. It brought a smile to Kaidan’s face. After all this time, still together, still going strong. It _still_ felt right.

A low whistle, slowly growing, pulled Kaidan from his reverie. Steam rose from the candy apple red kettle, Shepard’s favorite color, and he lifted it from the stove and set it aside to briefly cool. The patter of smallish feet across the wood floors sounded in the kitchen, followed by excited giggles and cheers.

“Papa! Papa! Cam ate a booger!! A booger!!!” A young boy, only seven, was bouncing up and down, a wide grin displaying missing teeth. His dark hair hung in wild curls around his head, and bright blue eyes, so much like his father’s, twinkled with mischief. His twin brother Cam let out a strangled squawk and shook his vigorously.

“Papa! I didn’t! David’s makin’ stuff up!” He shot David a grumpy look and crossed his arms over his chest with a huff. They were identical save the haircut; Cam went for the buzzed look Shepard still favored.

Despite the urge to laugh, Kaidan put on his ‘dad face’ and looked between his sons, and wasn’t that a thrilling thought, it still had the power to throw him for a loop, _my sons_. “Ok you two hooligans. Don’t make me use my dad powers. Fess up!” He lit his biotics briefly, just enough for his eyes to light up blue and cause both boys to burst into giggles. They scattered, each choosing a different direction, a good tactic, except Kaidan already had them outplayed. With an exaggerated sigh he lifted his voice, “Well gee, I guess I’ll have to drink all this hot cocoa by myself.” 

“NO! No, papa! I made it up!” David came running around the corner, guilt written all over his face. 

Cam let out a whoop of victory from the living room and yelled, “See! I told yah! Papa I was right!”

Kaidan hid his laugh behind a cough and called Cam into the kitchen. “Alright David, what do you say?”

“I’m sorry I lied,” he mumbled to his toes. 

“And?” Kaidan asked.

“I’m sorry I made up stuff about you Cam.”

“Good. Ok, David, go grab your sister, Cam, help me with the cocoa?”

In unison, both boys said “Ok.” While one scrambled up the stairs, hollering for Ashley, the other grabbed a stool and sat up at the counter, generous in his scoops of cocoa for each mug. 

“I think that’s enough in there bud.” Kaidan eyed the blue mug that stated ‘biotic babe’ with a smile. Seven scoops was over the top. Testing the temperature of the kettle and finding it adequately cooled, he began to pour the water into the mugs and Cam stirred. 

David came charging down the stairs and into the kitchen, excitement on his face as he eyed the steaming mugs. Licking his lips, he pulled his own stool up to the counter and bounced in his seat. Kaidan slid a red Blasto mug over to him and he murmured his thanks in between tentative sips. Cam took the green Blasto mug and that left the purple mug with an AsariJusticar for Ash.

As the two boys were sipping their cocoa in blessed silence, Ashley shuffled into the kitchen, blue skin pale and dark circles under her silver eyes. She was still in her pajamas and a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The little Asari continued her slow shuffle until it brought her into contact with Kaidan, who set his mug down and wrapped her in a hug. Ashley was just tall enough to rest her head against his chest.

“Hey sleepy head,” Kaidan pressed a kiss against her forehead and pulled back to get a good look at his daughter. “You feeling ok?” He glanced at the clock, a little past noon. 

Ash nodded and grabbed her mug of cocoa and took a long drink. “Just tired.” She sat next to her brothers, and Kaidan took a moment to admire his family. This was what he fought for. This was what he sacrificed for. To see them here, happy, content, and safe. It was everything. His heart was full and his chest quivered with the intensity of it all. Some days it was surreal. To see this life they had built, this family, this home; to know it was real. 

Kaidan had always imagined himself a career military man, always working till he either died or was unfit for duty. Yet here he was, retired from both the Alliance and the Spectres’, a stay at home dad and he loved it. Each time he was there to kiss a booboo or play hide and seek, to greet the kids as they came home from school or teach Ashley about her biotics; it filled him with a sense of wonder he never imagined for himself.

“Papa, when’s daddy coming home again?” 

Cam had stirred as was looking out the window glumly. The rain continued to pour down and the sky remained dark. 

“Aww, buddy, don’t worry. Daddy’s on his way home already, he didn’t forget. Won’t be long now.” 

“Ok.” Cam continued to stare out the window, little shoulders hunched. He was a brooder, a deep thinker like his Papa, and as much as Kaidan loved that, he also worried a little too. 

“How about we all make lunch for Daddy? Hmm?” Kaidan waited for the excited chatter to calm before continuing. “Ok, what should we make?”

David chimed in right away with, “Pancakes!!!” Kaidan laughed. 

“Pancakes for lunch? Really?”

“Ooh, yeah, Papa! With chocolate chips!” Ashley added.

He looked to Cam, who was nodding his agreement. 

“Alight, chocolate chip pancakes it is!”

The kitchen was a mess, and Kaidan was covered in batter and smeared chocolate when he heard the door open. He turned to meet clear blue eyes and a warm smile. His heart fluttered as it always did upon hearing his husband’s murmured, “I’m home,” like it was the first time, every time. 

This place, they built it together. 

With a smile wide on his face Kaidan said, “Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally posted [Here](https://mshenkofluff.tumblr.com/post/163809505479/what-weve-built) for the Mshenko Fluff, AnnaRaven/Mareel cheer up project. Check it out!  
> Thanks for reading and commenting and leaving kudos! I love it!  
> I was brought here by Tumblr, so if you have one and like my work or my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/estalfaed) page, give me a follow. Cheers!  
> 


End file.
